pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Waydon Endrin
Waydon Endrin remains one of the most popular historical figures in the Varisian city of Korvosa. Originally a marine sergeant in Admiral Kiameleu's failed expedition, he was promoted by Field Marshal Korvosa, put in charge of the defense of Fort Korvosa, and eventually went on to found the famed Sable Company marines. The Failed Expedition and the Founding of Fort Korvosa The first historical mentions of Waydon Endrin state that he was a middle-aged marine (rank of sergeant-at-arms) within an elite unit of Chelish marines hired to protect Admiral Mercatio Kiameleu's expedition to colonize Varisia. Their ships dropped anchor at the mouth of what would later be known as the Jeggare River in the early spring of 4407 AR. Endrin and the other marines set up a defensive camp on a small island in the river delta. Montlarion Jeggare, Admiral Kiameleu's chief financial backer, insisted on leading an exploratory expedition upriver. Once their forces were thus split, the Chelish ships came under continued attack by local Shoanti warriors in small fishing boats. Greatly outnumbered, the Admiral lost his nerve and ordered a total retreat, leaving Endrin and his marines stranded on land. The only vessel to refuse this order was the frigate Merciless under command of Captain Keyra Palin. Using the ship's catapults and contingent of sorcerers, she fought a seemingly hopeless siege battle that lasted for months. The marines and the Merciless were eventually saved by the return of Jeggare's expedition, who had come across Field Marshal Jakthion Korvosa's forces upriver. Together they broke the siege of what would later be named Endrin Isle, scattering the Shoanti. Endrin was one of only a dozen surviving marines, and was promoted and placed in charge of the defensive fortifications by the Field Marshal. They named the place Fort Korvosa, in honor of the man who had saved them. The New Colony Field Marshal Korvosa decided to center his new colony around the defensive structures of Fort Korvosa. Commander Endrin founded the nucleus of the Sable Company marines from the survivors of the siege of Endrin Isle in 4409 AR. The Commander worked hard to integrate the highly-trained marines into the common soldiers who formed the bulk of the Fort's defenses. His strong work ethic and unquestionable discipline made him a well-respected commander, and his stalwart defense of the colonists made him beloved in the burgeoning settlement. Endrin retired his command in 4415 AR at the age of 52, but was not out of the spotlight for long. In 4417 AR he was chosen to become the third lord magistrate of the colony, and remained in this post until his tragic death in 4429 AR. Personal Life and Death Waydon Endrin had a long relationship with Keyra Palin, the captain of the Merciless, although it is not known whether they were ever married. Their union produced two children, Lucien and Mina in 4421 AR. Endrin and Palin, together with nearly a quarter of the town's population, died tragically in the Great Fire of 4429 AR. Their passing was greatly mourned and Endrin's accomplishments were eventually rewarded nearly 30 years later in 4456 AR, when his surviving children and their descendants were granted a noble title by the Chelish Emperor Fane II. Lucien was named the first Lord Endrin, and his house has since continued to demonstrate Waydon's dedication to service and self-sacrifice for generations. Endrin's Legacy Waydon Endrin is remembered in numerous stories and has an island and a military academy in Korvosa named after him. A statue of the commander was built on the New Dock, and children still occasionally sing a nursery rhyme which chronicles his bravery. References Category:Cheliax Category:Cheliax/Inhabitants Category:Deceased inhabitants Category:Korvosa Category:Varisia Category:Korvosa/Inhabitants Category:Varisia/Inhabitants Category:Varisia/History Category:Heads of state Category:Sable Company/Members Category:Sable Company/Members Category:Sable Company/Members